These feet are not made for running only
by Castiel-Fan
Summary: Find out what happens if Newt wants to help Thomas to get rid of his foot pain...(silly story ahead :3)


_**First things first.  
I DON'T OWN THE MAZE RUNNER! ALL RIGHTS BELONGS TO JAMES DASHNER THE RESPECTIVE OWNERS OF THE MOVIE!**_

 _My second Maze Runner Story and this time it's a funny one ;).  
My first Maze Runner story had been a very dark one (it calls "Lost in the Maze" and can be found on this account too) but this one is the complete opposite._

 _A lot of my followers wished for a fluffy Maze Runner Story with some tickles inside aaaaand here it is._  
 _I honestly don't know where this idea came from._

 _Warning: If you don't like this stuff then please don't read it, thank you._

 _And I am so very sorry for grammer/spelling mistakes._  
 _Don't forget: My first language isn't english._

* * *

 **These** **feet aren't** **made** **for running only…**

Initially, Thomas had found it as a great honor to be appointed as a runner and he found that it was still a great honor for him.

But there were days when he simply regretted to be a runner.

Days on which dark clouds robbed them of the sunlight and when he and Minho ran through the maze in the pouring rain and eerie darkness; always on the lookout for a Griever who might wait for them around the next corner.

But none of these slimy monsters had shown themselves on a rainy day, because apparently not even the Griever didn't want to come out of their hideouts than.

Thomas and Minho had yet to do, because they were still looking for a way out of this horrible labyrinth and they would not give up their search.

But on some days, Thomas couldn't take it anymore.

And today was such a day.

He and Minho just ran the last few yards through the maze and Thomas would have liked to cheer with joy when he could finally see the clearing.

His legs were heavy as lead, his feet ached as if he had walked over hot coals, and his lungs burned like pure fire and it got worse and worse with each breath.

Of course, he tried to hide his pain in front of his friend.

There was no way he was going to start whining like a little child or even started to cry, just because his body hurt today.

Oh no, his pride was just too big to show a little weakness.

When the last few meters were taken out of the maze, Thomas and Minho split up.

Minho made his way to his map room as usual to document the day and Thomas knew that he should actually go along with him, but Minho seemed to have noticed that he was doing not very good today and he urgently needed a break and with a small look he had given him to understand that he could document the day alone and that Thomas should rest.

And the boy would gladly do that now.

He made his way to his favorite place on the edge of the forest.

There, who no one would disturb him.

While he was on his way to his favorite place, he let his gaze wander across the clearing.

Here and there he saw a few lights helping others to prepare the great fire, which they lit every evening when it became dark. From further away came delicious scents over to him which promised a wonderful dinner.

Just the thought of something to eat made Thomas' stomach growl...

But it sill was some time left until dinner and he now wanted only one thing: to sit down and get his strength back.

A comforting sigh came from his lips, when he reached his favorite place and dropped into the soft grass. He leaned his back against a fallen tree trunk and closed his eyes. He felt how his muscles relaxed, how his heartbeat returned to normal, and how his lungs ceased to burn. Only his legs and his feet still hurt and he knew that this pain would not pass so quickly.

But he didn't care.

He was proud of himself, because he and Minho had done hard work today and he felt that they were so close to their goal and would soon find a way out of this hellish labyrinth...

A branch cracked and Thomas winced at this sudden noise and he turned his head around...only to look into Newt's worried-looking face.

The blond boy looked at Thomas with concern in his eyes and walked slowly toward him.

"Newt? What are you doing here?" Thomas asked.

Whatever the deputy leader of the lights wanted from him, the quiet evening Thomas had planned he could now forget.

But he appreciated Newt's presence.

The former runner was a good friend, always had an open ear and tried to help everyone who felt bad.

And it just looked like that Thomas was at the top of his list this evening.

Minho had told him with certainty that he felt bad since a few days and that he suffered from pain.

He couldn't think about it any longer, because Newt sat down beside him, never losing eye contact to him which made Thomas shudder after a few seconds.

"Thomas? Is everything alright with you?"

The Boy raised an eyebrow and cocked his head slightly at the serious sounding voice of his friend.

"Yes...yes, of course Newt. Everything is fine with me."

"So? Minho has told me something completely else."

So Minho had indeed told him.

Great…

Thomas turned his gaze away from his friend, pulled his legs against his body and wrapped his arms around his knees, before he began to speak.

"Minho says many things. And since when does he worry about me?"

"Maybe since you suddenly become a runner?"

Huh?

Thomas certainly had not expected that.

Apparently Minho did have a soft core hidden under this tough facade of his after all...

"What has that got to do with it?"

"Minho has told me that you are suffering from pain for days."

Wow, could everybody see that so clearly?

Thomas still avoided direct eye contact to the other boy.

"And even if it were so, what should I do about it? I am a runner. I have a responsibility. And I can't just give up my responsibilities just because my feet hurt..."

"And that's exactly why I'm here Thomas."

Newt's words surprised the young runner and his head turned around and he looked at the blonde's face. Newt gave him a gentle smile. A smile, which Thomas had to return; no matter how angry he was inwardly that Minho had talked.

"And you're here to do what?" Thomas wanted to know and a small, provocative grin spread across his face.

"I'm here to rob you from your pain."

After that the blonde wrapped himself in silence and he pulled something out of his pocket, which looked suspiciously like a pot of ointment.

"Give me your feet Thomas."

Oh man, that sounded so strange...

Thomas hesitated at first, looked around quickly to make sure that no one would see them (because that would be damn embarrassing!), and after he had overcome his shame and his pride, he sighed with resignation and put his feet on Newt's legs, who grinned also now.

"Relax you Shank, I will not bite you!" he teased and Thomas rolled his eyes and muttered something softly to himself, but Newt couldn't understand that.

He was so or so too busy with his work, than to listen to the words of the other.

He removed the runner's shoes and socks and Thomas sighed softly as the cool evening air grazed his battered feet.

A wonderful feeling…

And it came even better, because the ointment Newt shortly afterwards put on his soles was like a balm that lay gently on his flayed skin and banished the pain almost immediately from his nervous system. Next to this, the ointment had a pleasant cooling effect, which made the whole thing much better.

Thomas knew he just had to be in heaven...at least until he felt how Newt brushed over a particular sensitive spot.

"Hold still!" Newt demanded when he tried to take care of the red spot under Thomas big toe. His fingers had touched this spot only briefly and the runner had winced and had tried to pull his foot back.

Newt stopped in his doings to look at his friend with concern in his eyes again.

And Thomas was glad that it was already pretty dark, so the blonde couldn't see his red face.

"Does it hurt so much?" he wanted to know, but Thomas shook his head in silence and he forced himself to calm his nerves again and timidly he put his right foot back onto Newt's legs.

"Sorry Newt. Just go on. It's nothing…"

"Are you sure? If it hurts too much, then..."

"No, no it doesn't hurt. Just...just keep going."

Newt didn't seem to fully understand what his friend meant, but he just ignored it and focused back on the feet in his lap.

Again his fingers touched this small spot under his big toe and again Thomas tried to pull his foot back and away from the fingers.

And this time Newt thought that he could hear a suppressed giggle in the gathering darkness, which had clearly come from Thomas.

Interesting…

Again this big grin was right back on Newt's face as he seemed to understand where the problem was and before Thomas could even protest, the blonde had taken his legs in a headlock.

"H-hey! Newt! What the hell are you doing?! Let me go!"

But the former runner didn't even think of it to let him go.

"You know what Thomas? I have a feeling that something is wrong with your feet and something like that shouldn't be ignored, don't you think? I mean, the feet of a runner are the most important things he has. It would be a disaster if yours wouldn't work properly..."

Thomas definitely didn't like it at all in which direction this was going.

"And I think I should check the function of your feet. Just to make sure of course..."

Thomas eyes widened with shock.

"What? N-no! No! Don't do it Newt! P-please…"

The grin the blond boy was wearing now made Thomas shiver.

"Oh but I will do it Tommy…"

It was already dark when Minho returned from the card room and wanted to make his way to the campfire, when he heard the screams that came out of the forest, not far away from him and in which Thomas was always sitting when he wanted to be alone.

"Oh no!" was all Minho got out and then he already ran off.

His mind manifested the worst pictures.

Pictures of an infected boy that attacked Thomas and tried to kill him again, just like Ben had done it before Thomas became a runner.

This could not happen again now!

Minho ran as fast as he could, followed the hysterical screams to its source and when he reached the place from which the screams came, he stopped abruptly in his movements and his jaw dropped open as he looked at the scene in front of him.

Thomas was lying on his stomach and pounded his fists on the floor and he was laughing like a madman.

Newt was sitting on his butt and laughed as he ran his fingernails over the bare soles of his victim's feet over and over again. With one arm Newt held Thomas' legs against his chest and with the other he tortured his feet until the runner shrieked with laughter.

"What the hell's going on here?"

Newt grinned broadly as he raised his head and looked at Minho's face.

"Hi Minho. Thomas told me of his little problem and I thought I could help him. And as you can see, I have found out that the feet of a runner are not only made for running."

The last sentence sounded so mean and sarcastic that Minho couldn't help but grin also.

"Oh really? That is very interesting…"

And to Thomas chagrin Minho had to play along with Newt.

Grrrrreat…

"N-no! NOHOHOHO! Minho! P-please...H-help me! And nohohot him!" Thomas managed to press out between his fits of laughter and he tried to free himself from Newt's iron grip, but he just couldn't and as Minho then sat down at Newt's side and took one foot in a headlock, Thomas knew that he was screwed.

Especially when Minho also started to use his fingernails on him, teasingly brushing them over his skin and Thomas didn't know what was worse: Newt's brutal attack, or Minho's almost feather-light touch, which made him jump and giggle hysterically.

"AHAHAHA NOHOHO! P-PLEASE! DOHOHON'T! AHHH N-NEWT! MINHOHOHOHO! S-STOP TICKLING ME...HAHAHAHA...P-PLEASE! I'M BEGGING YOU! I-I CAHAHAN'T STAHAHAND THIS!"

Amused laughter was all Thomas got as an answer and he almost exploded with loud, almost hysterical laughter when he felt how one of the two started playing with his toes. The other - probably Newt - continued to rake his nails over his scrunched up sole.

No matter how loud he laughed, no matter how heartbreaking he begged for mercy, these two monsters wouldn't stop and Thomas would have preferred to cuddle with a Griever at this moment, than to get "tortured" by these two bastards!

And he didn't care how he would do it, but he would take revenge for this mean attack!

But for now it was _his_ laugh, which echoed through the small forest that night.

But that would change soon.

And if it was the last thing he would do in his life.

Thomas would take revenge for this mean tickle attack...

 **The End**


End file.
